Two soul's, one mind
by nannulainen
Summary: Charlie gets kidnapped -again- and the biker mice can't find her anywhere. Then happend something that changes everything. Throttle/Charlie pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **This is my first fanfic ever and I haven't wrote anything this long, well, never.**  
 **English is not my own language and, shame on me, I was a lazy student at english's lessons. I liked it though. I just hated my teacher.**  
 **Anyways. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **And now. I don't either own biker mices... *Snif***

* * *

It was very unusual day in Chicago. The Bros were struggling in scoreboard in lack of air conditioning. That's why Charlie was merciful for them and took them to the Last Chance garage.

The boys were at the back yard of the garage middle of full water war while Charlie was finishing her last job for the week.

"Hey Charlie-girl!" Modo sheered from the garage door.

"What sweetie?"

"Would ya come back yard with us already? Ya are working way too much darlin'!"

"Aww, I'm sorry hun. I need to go get some groceries for weekend. Maybe later."

"Let us take them. Just make a list for us so we remember all." Modo said hint of enthusiasm in his eye.

"Oh. Modo. Umm.. Are you sure you can do that? Remember last time when I let you boys go to the shop without me?"

"Eh.. Yeah..." Modo blushed rapidly remembering when they got lost and - thanks to Vinnie - ended up to crashing straight towards tampon shelfs.

"Don't worry hun. It wont take long. See ya soon!" Charlie said with a little smirk in her face while she hopped on her bike and left.

Modo watched her go and went back to his bros, silent as a mouse, ambushing them with his water gun. The laughter was heard from couple blocks away.

* * *

When Charlie was back from the shop she could hear that the war had ended and she decided to take a little peak what the boys were up to.

All three were collapsed to the grass and were totally soaked and still laughing uncontrollably. She decided to go change her clothes - it was way too hot to wear jeans in this weather.

Up in her room she went looking something light to put on. The problem was that she didn't remember that she even had any other than jeans and blue shirts. But then she found light green short shorts and white tank top.

She had just changed her clothes before she heard a loud crash from outside and she ran quickly to see what was the cause of it.

"VINNIE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING YOUR DOING?!" She yelled when she saw the disaster that he had done.

"What?! It wasn't me!" Vinnie yelpt guilty look on his face.

"Oh really?! How in the name of Hera did that branch broke my garden gnomes and spoiled my flower bed?! And how in the hell is that possible that you don't have any part in that while you are laying on the fucking pieces?!" Charlie yelled watching the shocked stare on Vinnies face.

"Oh mama Charlie-girl!" Modo said with widened eye blushing angrily when he saw Charlie. He couldn't decide where to look.

Throttle was looking the show from behind of the auburn headed woman. He couldn't be thinking how beautiful she was when she was angry. Oh hell she was so beautiful and sexy in those little shorts of hers an he couldn't get his eyes of off her.

He knew that his thoughts were wrong. He still was with Carbine for crying out loud!

But still a little voice in his head said that that was only an excuse. He and Carbine were dead for long ago but neather of them hadn't put an end to their relationship. He thought that maybe it was a time already.

"Throttle!" Charlies shout shook him abruptly out of his thought.

"W-Wha-What?" Throttle asked little shocked while Modo laughed at him.

"Are ya okay? We were trying to ask you what do you think if we wold eat some BBQ today? Where was you?" Charlie asked little confused to see normally so calm and steady leader so sad and shaken. Normally nothing could go past him without him to notice.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry Charlie-girl. I just have a lot in my mind today." Throttle said little blush on his cheeks.

"Okay... Well all righty then. I'll start to make preps to our food. Modo you'll gonna take the shift in front of the grill." Charlie ordered. "And no Vinnie. You are not allowed to stop until my flower bed is fixed!"

Everybody could hear the little mumbling from Vinnie's direction while he was fighting with the branch.

* * *

"Oh, almighty mother of Mars, I'm full! Vinnie stretched himself with a huge yawning. He was all covered leafs and even a few flowers.

"Aww! Vinnie you look so adorable in your new look! Do you wanna matching tutu with those flowers?" Throttle teased his bro. He just couldn't hold it anymore.

Charlie and Modo had the same problem and now they finally could let it explode.

Vinnie watched his bros and the petite wrench jockey very confused look on his face. He started to look at himself.

"Well I'll be damned! I am so bad mammajammer of the universe that even flowers suit me!" He said huge grinn on his face.

"Or what you think sweetheart?" He asked waggling his brows to Charlie.

"I think that you have had too much time with your mirror again." Charlie said rolling her eyes to him.

"Aww. Sweetheart, don't be like that! Everybody knows that Vinnie is the biggest mammajammer!"

"Yeah. And the modest too!" Throttle and Modo said in unison.

Everybody started to laugh again - except Vinnie - and started to clean the table. It started to get dark outside when Throttle heard beeping from inside.

"Hey bros! Get in, I hear there's a transmission coming up!" He yelled.

Everyone gathered around of Charlie's computer where she had hiddened the comlink.

"Hello rookies!" Came familiar smoky voice to their ears.

"Stokes! What's up coach?" Throttle asked.

"Nah, nothing much. Your lady mouse is even badder pain in the ass than normally. Plutarchians have been quieter than I'd like to. I can tell that they are up to something. What about there? Have you heard something from that hideous stink-fish of yours?"

"Nope. Here has been way too silent for a month now. Maybe the heat stroke has melted that cheese breath's fatt smelly a..."

"Throttle! There's a lady in here!" Modo snapped and hit his bro's head with his tail.

"Ouch! Keep your tail away from me, before I feed it to you!" Throttle moaned caressing the pain away.

"Boys snap out of it!" Charlie sighed rolling her eyes again.

Before nobody could say anything more there came massive sounds of motors from outside.

"HEY MOUSEY, MOUSEY! COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVERE Y'RE!" Came familiar voice from outside.

" Sorry Stokes! Need to go to play when you're asked as nice as that. See ya later coach! Throttle clicked off the comlink and rushed after Modo and Vinnie and hopped on his Lady.

"Oh man! I have been waiting this for so long!" Vinnie yelled so thrilled from his red racer.

"Tell me about it!" Said Modo.

"Well all right bros! Lets show to Grease-Pitt how to play by Biker Mice style! LETS ROCK - !"

"AND RIDE!" Came the ending.

And so they left leaving Charlie watching after them once again while they sped after the goons.

"Those god damned furrballs from freakin' mars...! Always I'm the one being left behind. I'll sho -UMFH!" She felt strong arms grap her from behind and some wet cloth was pressed on her face. She could feel the chloroform burn her lungs. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **Hi again! What did you think? Feel free to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

 **This is my first fanfic ever and I haven't wrote anything this long, well, never.**  
 **English is not my own language and, shame on me, I was a lazy student at english's lessons. I liked it though. I just hated my teacher.**  
 **Anyways. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **And now. I don't either own biker mices... *Snif***

* * *

After few hours of intense fighting the biker mice were finally back at the garage.

As usual Limburger tower was crashed to very tiny little pieces. All though the security around the tower were alarmingly low and there was no sign from the stinky fish-head or Karpuncle.

"Hey Charlie-girl! Your Baddest Mammajammer is back!" Vinnie yelled from outside of the garage.

"Helloou! Charlie! Where are ya girl? Charlie? Charlie?!" Modo went for looking for her. "Throttle! she's not here!"

"Oh crap! That son of a rat must have got her while we were occupied!" Throttle cursed.

"Now what? They ain't in the tower, so where do we look now?" Modo asked while he watched when Throttle searched any clues.

"I don't know bro, I really don't know. There's nothing in here!" Throttle said horror in his eyes.

* * *

Charlie woke up with a huge headache. And she was almost naked. _What the hell happened?_

"Aaaah..." She moaned and tried to stand up and then she noticed that she was in the cage. Again. _Why always me? Now all I can do is to wait for my shining armours to come. Oh fuck... I hope they won't keep me waiting._

"Well hellou, my little labrat! How are we feeling? Hmmm?" Came wheezing voice from the shadows of the room.

" You fucking son of a bitch! Let me out of here!" She yelled to the shadows. " What's with the hiding in shadows?! Do you really think that I wouldn't recognize you?!"

"Hahaha, not guite. I just love the drama!" Karpuncle said with a wheezing voice.

"KARPUNCLE! Have you started our newest little project yet? We have a tight schedule."

Charlie was so concentrated to the turnip headed wacko doctor that she didn't notice when the man in the purple suit entered in the room.

"Yeessss your Cheesiness', I'm just starting. Grease-Pitt! Bring that girl on my table! No you idiot! The girl! And don't spil that filth of yours everywhere! I need this laboratory sterile!" Karpuncle watched when that walking oil disaster put the bird down and went to get Charlie.

"Hey Girlie! Ya need to go with me now. Da doc needs ta do some stuff with ya! Maybe he lets me get some fun with ya later" Grease-Pitt said with huge dirty grinn.

"Eyww! Don't even touch me you ameba brained nature catastrophe! Y'all wait when my boys come get me, you'll gonna wish you weren't even born!" Charlie tried to fight his hands of off her and managed to kick him painfully to his knee when he dragger her to the table and threw her on it while other goons tried to tie her hands and legs in x-position. She kicked one of the goons straight to his balls and because of that he gave her cruel hit to her face and stomach so she couldn't breathe.

"Haha! They aren't going to find here dear Miss Davidson. Only my most loyal goons know where we are. Even I didn't know that this place before our little scientist found this. You couldn't believe there is a place between nothing." Limburger smiled to her.

"What?! "

"Well lets say that there's a hidden portal in my cellar which leads here. And no one, but me, knows how to get here." Limburger said with a cruel smile.

"Don't worry Miss Davidson! This won't hurt a thing!"

The last thing Charlie saw was Karpuncle when he pushed some kind of injection through her sensitive skin of her neck yelling in her mind for Throttle to come rescue her.

* * *

Throttle and his bros were patroling through the city looking any clues of Charlie or Limburger or his goons but no one seemed to saw nothing. There wasn't even any sight of Limburgers' goons in their favorite pub.

They were driving back to garage when Throttle suddenly heard someone yelling him in his mind forging him to pull the breaks before he drove of the road.

 _Guys come save me! I can't get out of this without you three!_

And then huge agony filled his mind. He could feel his whole body burning under his tan fur.

Mean while Modo and Vinnie had come next to him worrying about him.

"Throttle! What happened ?! Are you okay?! Answer us bro!" They yelled beside him while he was bended over his Lady's tank holding his head. And then the pain was away as suddenly as it came.

" Oh fuck!" Throttle moaned. "I guess I just heard Charlie-girl somehow. She was yelling for help and there was so much pain!"

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Vinnie shouted.

"I don't know! All I know is that Charlie needs us now and we must hurry!" Throttle snapped to his white furred bro.

Modo looked full of concern at his usually so calm leader. " Ya need to calm down bro. It ain't helping Charlie if you're loosing it."

"Yeah, yeah... I know." Throttle sighed.

"Wait a minute! If you can get message from Charlie then could you send her one? Maybe she knows where she is." Vinnie asked.

Modo and Throttle looked their younger bro amazed looks on their faces.

"What?! I do think occasionally! I'm not just a pretty face ya know!" Vinnie gave them a face.

"Throttle it might work. You should try that. It might be a long shot, but its the best we've got." Modo said .

"I think you're right bro. Lets go back to the garage. It's guieter there so I can concentrate." He said and headed to the garage.

* * *

Charlie felt her body burning. She tried to roll over so she could kill the fire, but she couldn't move herself. All she could do was to open her eyes. Though she saw nothing but blue blurr. Her eyes felt dry and hot like the rest of her body.

She remembered few short clips here and there from past hours. Karpuncle cutting her skin with a scalpel. Blood. Agony. More blood. Injections. A lot of them. More pain. No chance to run away from it. _Oh he was so lying to me!_ That twisted doc did something to make her feel everything he did but still unable to move. _Please kill me. Let me die_. Finally she had blacked out.

She couldn't remember how long she had laid there. However it felt like days. Still she couldn't move.

 _Where is he? Please Throttle please... Come get me.._

She felt tears fall from her eyes. She dreamed that she heard him say something couraging. She Almost felt him to wipe her tears. Almost felt him to kiss her pain away. But that was only a dream.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

 **This is my first fanfic ever and I haven't wrote anything this long, well, never.**  
 **English is not my own language and, shame on me, I was a lazy student at english's lessons. I liked it though. I just hated my teacher.**  
 **Anyways. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **And now. I don't either own biker mices... *Snif***

* * *

Throttle struggled to make him feel her location. All he felt was the distance. Like she was far away but still close. If only Charlie could tell him. _Oh Charlie girl... Where are you?_ He was so tired, but he couldn't give up now. He had to save Charlie...

"Bro, ya gotta rest a while. You're so exhausted that you can't even sit straight. You have done that for hours." Modo said behind his leader and pushed him to lay down on the couch.

"I... I can't. I.. I need to find.. her." He whispered. "She needs me."

"Hey bro. Take a little nap. So you get some strength to try again?" Vinnie said. "She is a tough girl. She can wait a little."

Throttle sighed and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

She could feel him. Right behind her. Caressing her, his strong arms around her. But there was something... Something odd around them. Like a purple mist surrounding them. The pain was still there but it was numb. And she could move again.

She stood up and turned to face him. She watched him in front of her and reached to touch his cheek.

"You're here." She whispered. " What is taking so long?"

"We can't find you. We can't even find Limburger or his goons. Even Grease-Pitt haven't left any tracks behind him." He said to her and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. He took her face in his hand and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

She started to tell him something but she couldn't even start a word when the sharp pain striked throug her stomach. She started to shake uncontrollably holding her midsection.

"A portal! Arrgh! At the cellar... Hurry... Aaagghh!" She forced herself to say through the agony.

* * *

The garage was quiet. Modo and Vinnie sat by the table and tried to think.

"What if this won't work?" Vinnie asked with a pale face.

"Then we need to think something else. We're not going to give up. She's our family. She is like a sister to me." Modo said sadness in his eye and felt himself so helpless.

"Yeah. Me too..." Vinnie sighed.

"What? I thought that you liked her more than a sister!" Modo said to his bro with a funny look.

"Nah. It's just a game and she knows that. Becides. She loves someone else."

"How you know that?"

"I found her one night on the roof. She was little depressed and needed a shoulder to lean on. And there she told me. She was struggling to hide it and she needed to speak to someone."

* * *

- _flashback_ -

"Hey Sweetheart! What are you doing here all alone?"

"Go away Vinnie. I'm not in the mood." Charlie said and tossed the empty tequila bottle behind her back straight into a garbage can.

"Whoa! Ya surely need some company Sweetheart! Come on hun, tell to uncle-Vinnie what's the matter?" Vinnie sat next to her and took her hand in his. "Sure you know that you can tell me anything."

"Oh Vinnie... I... It's just... Oh shit it's nothing."

"Sure it is if it makes you to hide from us with a tequila bottle."

"Well yeah that was tequila bottle, in it was just a water. Becides I don't like to drink alcohol. It makes intelligence people to an total jerks."

"Yeah it does, but don't try to change the subject Sweetheart."

"Fine. I'm just having a little self-pity time."

"Why so?"

"I... Well... There is this guy... And I have fallen bad for him."

"So what's the problem?"

"He already has a girl. And he loves her."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

Vinnie sighed and tied his arm around the beautiful girl and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well that is his loss. Belive me Sweetheart. No one could get better girl than you. You're loving and caring and so brave. And you're smart. And you're hot. Well not as hot as the biggest mammajamma in the universe, but hey no one is." Vinnie said with boyish smirk.

Charlie chuckled and gave him a little kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Vinnie. I didn't know that you are such a softie." She said making him blush.

"Well yeah. Just don't tell anyone or I'll lose my mammajammer image.

- _End of flashback_ -

* * *

"Well well! Nice to see you Miss Davidson such a well being." Limburger said grinn on his face. "Did our little operations distub your beauty sleep hmm...?"

All she could do was to stare at him with the agony glowing through her eyes. Her eyes were still little hasty but noneless she could see now.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot that you can't speak right now. But don't worry dear, you will. You see we needed to test you a little. All the toxins what we put in you was just a start. We needed to see are you capable to tolerate them. And good for us you did. KARPUNCLE!

"Right here your Smelliness." Karbuncle whined behind him.

* * *

"Carry on and let me know when we are ready to start next step of our little task. I'll go to sleep for the night." Limburger yawned and started to leave the room.

"That imbesill stinking boss-wannabe! He's gonna ruin my work being such an careless idiot!" He cursed while he injected the sedation in Charlies neck.

Throttle snapped from the sleep almost giving Modo and Vinnie a heart attack.

"Lets go bros! We need to get to the tower! FAST!"

"What? Did you find her? Where is she?" Vinnie asked as he were almost flying on his red racer.

"Yes and no. I don't know where she is but she said that there's a portal in stinkys tower's cellar."

" Well lets go and find it!"

"LET'S ROCK -!"

"-AND RIDE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

 **This is my first fanfic ever and I haven't wrote anything this long, well, never.**  
 **English is not my own language and, shame on me, I was a lazy student at english's lessons. I liked it though. I just hated my teacher.**  
 **Anyways. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **And now. I don't either own biker mices... *Snif***

* * *

When Limburger opened the door of Karbuncle's lab he came to the secret room in his cellar. It almost looked like his office but without windows. And there was huge selfs full of stuff wich you could need when you're hiding for a long time. Other side of the room was second room, which was his bedroom.

He chuckled himself when he was thinking how those pitiful rodents on wheels were loosing their minds for pure desperation. _Oh how delightful thought indeed!_

With that in his mind he went to bed, removed his mask and closed his eyes.

* * *

"You moronic filthy baboon! For once could you try to not ruin my laboratory! Move the girl back to her cage and clean this mess! I want this place spotless when I come back from my well earned sleep! And keep an eye on her!"

"Okay doc. How long does dat girl sleep?" Grease-Pitt asked with a dirty blink in his eyes.

"Shes not actually in sleep. Her eyes is just closed. She just can't move a bit. She can hear you and feel you without any chance to do anything. The effect of the injection lasts couple of hours maybe more. Have fun!" Karbuncle said when he left to his chamber taking a pill so he will be knocked out for a while.

"Hehe. And Ah'm going to!" He started to open his pants while he moved right next to Charlie.

* * *

When the bikers got to the tower, or should I say its ruins, they noticed that the first floor weren't collapsed. So that ment that the cellar would still be safe. Now they needed to get inside.

"We need to split up! Search everywhere!" Throttle ordered.

"On it bro!"

They split up and started to searching. It was difficult 'couse there was so much junk.

Modo cleared some huge pieces of the wall with his arm cannon and found... _What the hell is that?! Wait! I don't wanna know!_ He felt some aggressive shivers run over his body just because that sight was way too disturbing and gross.

Other side of the ruins were Vinnie trying to lift a beam which blocked his way.

 _Oh Man! This is going to take so long!_

He lifted the beam on top of him and tossed it forcefully behind him. Few feets from there he stumbled to an huge bra's and knocked over.

Throttle cursed loudly in his mind. There was just too much places to look for and way too little tim

* * *

After about hour or so they were all covered in dirt when Throttle climbed on top of the pile of depris and yelled.

"Hey bros! Have you found anything yet?!"

"Nah! Nothing!" Modo sighed.

"How about you Vinnie?!"

"Just a lot of junk, junk and more junk! Where th - WHOA!" Vinnie's words were followed by a noisy rumbling.

"Ouch... Oh man..." His voice sounded like it came somewhere far away. "I think I might found it!"

* * *

Charlie heard when Grease-Pitt came next to the table. She new what was going to happen. _Guys! Now would be nice!_

She felt him to touch her bare stomach lightly. Leaving oil marks to it. She could hear his breath getting heavier.

He groped her breasts roughly under her bra's. "Ya don't need these, don't ya?" He said and ripped her bra's off.

* * *

Throttle and Modo peaked down from the hole where Vinnie had fallen and watched him lying about fifteen feet's on cellars floor.

"Hey Vinnie! Are ya okay? It's nice of you to make a doorway but ladders would be nice next time." Throttle joked laughter in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah..." Vinnie muttered under his breath while he started to stood up rubbing his back. "Shit! There's no portal here! This place is totally empty!"

"What?! It has to be there!" Throttle snapped and dropped himself down.

"It must have hiddened somewhere. Let's just keep looking." Modo said from behind of Throttle. He had jumped from the hole after Throttle.

They searched about fifteen minutes, but found nothing.

"I can't believe this! I know it is here somewhere! I can feel it!" Throttle shouted and hit the wall.

"Umm... Maybe its closed? I remember sometimes fishface opened portals with a password." Vinnie said.

"Whoa bro. Two times in a day. Who are you and what did you do to our Vinnie?" Modo joked.

"Well hardy har har!" Vinnie said.

"Okay. Now isn't time to play. Start thinking!" Throttle ordered.

* * *

Charlie screamed and cursed in her mind. She hated that she couldn't do anything to get away from him. Or grab to his balls and squeeze with little twist and pull.

"Oh baby Ah know ya like this. Silence is a sign for a yes after all." Grese-Pitt laughed to his own joke. "Ah think do ya taste as good as ya look like."

He took one of her breast in his mouth and licked it while he moved his hand over her stomach and straight to her crouch. He was stupid enough to think that she would like that after all.

 _Oh Throttle where are you guys? I need you NOW!_

* * *

"Hmm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hmm..."

"Vinnie! Goodness sake would ya stop that humming! It drives me insane!" Throttle snapped to his white furred bro.

"Sorry bro. It started to looping in my head. I can't get it out." Vinnie blushed.

"My ol' gray furred mama says that the best way get rid off from earworm is to sing than song over again until it's gone." Modo said from the other side of the room.

"Oh hell no!" Vinnie shocked.

"What's wrong Vinnie? Scared to sing? When did that happen?" Modo looked at him weirdly.

"Na-ah. I ain't gonna sing that. I heard that song from some kid and it's so annoying!"

"Oh knock it off! Vinnie start singing or else we're gonna pay from your misery!" Throttle sighed.

"Oh man! I'm so gonna hear from this for so long..." Vinnie muttered and started to sing.

"Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbow, pink fluffy unicorns dan-!" Vinnie stopped when he saw something started to glow behind of Modo's back.

 _Oh Throttle where are you guys? I need you NOW!_

Throttle heard her calling and could almost touch the panic in her voice.

"We must hurry bros! And Vinnie - we're gonna have a little chat about that song!" Throttle said and sped his bike trough the portal.

* * *

 **I have three words for you guys! Review, review and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

 **This is my first fanfic ever and I haven't wrote anything this long, well, never.**  
 **English is not my own language and, shame on me, I was a lazy student at english's lessons. I liked it though. I just hated my teacher.**  
 **Anyways. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **And now. I don't either own biker mices... *Snif***

* * *

Limburger woke up to the way too familiar sound. Motorcycles. In his office. _Why? Is it too much to ask a little respect? A little fame? Or a little richness? Maybe so. If this is gonna fail, I'm gonna quit._

He put his mask on, stood up and fled to safety.

Grease-Pitt moved her panties aside and trusteed his two fingers inside her. It did hurt. A lot. She felt tears fall from hers eyes. _I hope he won't come now..._

Grease-Pitt but his hand in his pants and took his cock out. He lifted it on top of her. He moved his hand with the same rythm as his fingers inside her. Again and again. Faster and faster.

Charlie heard a low rumbling. She knew that rumble. It was them. _Oh fuck. I really don't need this right now. I don't want them to see this..._

* * *

When Throttle and the guys crashed through the laboratory's door they saw something that made their guts bleed. They saw tears coming down from her closed eyes. That piece of shit was shaming their girl by masturbating on top of her while his fingers were... _Oh hell no!_

Throttle saw literally red. He just couldn't think rationally. Before his bros were able to react he were next to Grease-Pitt and he grabbed from Grease-Pitt's throat with two hands and watched him straight to his eyes.

"You son of a rat! You disgusting pathetic freak of nature!" He said with poisonous tone and ripped him in two pieces with his bare hands.

"Modo. Free her." He said.

All Modo could do was raise his arm cannon and shoot her ties off and watch how Throttle gently took her limp body in his arms and lifted her on top of his bike right in front of him.

"Vinnie. Modo. We need to take her safe." He said with very dark sound in his voice while he removed his vest and covered her breast with it. "After that we will make him pay."

Modo and Vinnie nodded and started make a cover fire for Throttle when Limburger's goons attacked to them.

* * *

Charlie were so ashamed. He saw her. He saw how he had ruined her. Her body. For all what Limburger and his goons had done to her before this was nothing against what they did now.

She felt his tail coiled around her waist when he hold her against his warm soft-furred chest while his Lady drove out of the laboratory.

"Just a sec bros. We forgot something." Vinnie said and tossed a bunch of dynamites after them.

She heard that the fight was intense. But still the goons had no chance against Vinnie's and Modo's pure rage and just as they drove through the portal the whole place exploded.

* * *

At the garage Throttle went straight to upstairs and took Charlie in her bedroom.

"Vinnie! Bring me warm soapwater, and two small towels! We need to wash that filth of off her." Throttle yelled. "Modo come help me to put her some cloths after I have washed her. She can't do it by her self. I think that they put in her some kind of sedatives. We only can guess how long it takes to it burn away.

After Vinnie had brought him what he needed Throttle asked if they could give Charlie some privacy. After all it was bad enough that one of them saw her like that but all three... No.

"I'll give ya a shout when i need ya Modo." Throttle said and closed the door.

"What did they do to her?" Vinnie was shocked. "And they have beaten her! And she looks so terrible!"

"Can't say. I guess we have to wait a while to get that answer." Modo sighed.

"Guess so... Oh man I hate this!"

"Yeah bro. Me too. Me too..."

* * *

Throttle sighed and leaned his back against the door.

"Well Charlie girl. I guess we'll need to clean you a little." He took a deep breath and took one of the towels and put it in the water.

" I know you can't hear me but I still like to think so. I hope you don't mind me to do this." He said while he started to wipe the filth off of her.

He was shocked how they had treated her. She was all over bruised. Particularly those on her stomach and jaw were nasty ones. There was few little scars over her throat and forehead. What did they do to you.

Finally he got all most of the filth off of her. Rest ones could wait until she was awake so she could take a bath. Then he took the other towel and started to drying her. After that he put a blanket on top of her.

Then se just stood there watched her.

He sighed and went to go get Modo so they could dress her.

* * *

Modo was at kitchen making some hotdogs. Vinnie sat on the floor behind him when Throttle came there.

"Hi. How is she?" Vinnie asks quietly.

"As same as when we came here. I hope she will wake up soon. I'm pretty sure that she haven't anything to eat when she was there. And it's been almost 24 hours. They did something to her. There's scars and injection marks all over her." Throttle sighed.

"Should we call to Stoker? Maybe he can do something. And besides. I guess we need him to take better look for Charlie's condition." Modo asked.

"Yeah. You're right. Vinnie. While we're with Charlie, call him and tell him everything and ask him to come here as soon as possible." Throttle said. " And Vinnie. Say him to tell Carbine that I call her later. We seriously need a talk."

"On it bro." Vinnie said and left.

* * *

Vinnie calling to Stoker. Are ya there coach?"

"Yeah I'm here. Do you have any idea what the clock is rookie?" Stoker yawned and watched to a clock and cursed. Oh hell no. 4 am. Your gotta be kidding me.

"This have to be important rookie or I'll tie your tail to knots."

"Belive me coach. This is." Vinnie said with unusually seriously. " Charlie was kidnapped again but this time it took way long to us to safe her."

Stoker snapped quickly out of his sleep. "Is she okay?"

"I guess not. She is some kind of koma like state. Throttle told us that he saw injection marks and scars but we don't know what they did to her. We need you here ASAP."

"I'm coming. I'll just need to inform our feisty general before I leave." Stoker said firmly.

"Yeah, about that. Throttle also needs to talk to her. He said that hell call her later."

"Ouch. Sounds bad. She's not gonna like what he has to say. Especially at this time." Stoker joked.

"I know you're right. See ya."

* * *

Modo and Throttle managed to put some PJ's on her. After that Modo watched when Throttle just stood there watching her.

"Are you okay bro?" Modo asked.

"I will be." Came low answer. " I just need to get hold from my thoughts. You can go. I'll stay here for a while."

"Okay. We'll see you at downstairs." Modo said, took one last look to their beautiful wrench jockey and left.

* * *

"He's not holding it that good right now. He's gonna collapse soon." Modo sighed when he saw his bro sitting on the couch.

"Yeah I know. I think he's finally admitted to himself that he loves her." Vinnie said.

"He what?!" Modo was confused.

""Oh hell I saw that coming for long time ago. How could you not notice it?" Vinnie was amazed.

"But his with Carbine!"

"Yeah yeah. But I'm gonna bet that that royal icy bitch is gonna get ditched soon."

* * *

 **Review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

 **This is my first fanfic ever and I haven't wrote anything this long, well, never.**  
 **English is not my own language and, shame on me, I was a lazy student at english's lessons. I liked it though. I just hated my teacher.**  
 **Anyways. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **And now. I don't either own biker mices... *Snif***

* * *

"I'm so sorry Charlie-girl. We should've been there for you. I should've known better. This is all my fault." He whispered and he couldn't keep his hurt from his voice.

He felt tears running from behind his shades.

His feets buckled under him and he dropped down to his knees. He took her hand in his own and kissed to her palm.

"I love you Charlene. And I know that it is so wrong 'cause I'm still with Carbine. Though our relationship has been dead for so long time ago." He pressed her hand against his cheek. " I'll go now but we are staying here until you're better. Good night Charlene. I'm glad that you can sleep after what happened today." He stood up and watched at her a while before he left and closed the door behind him. And missed the sight of few tears that escaped from Charlie's eyes.

* * *

Stoker rushed up and hurried to get something to cover his very muscular and fit naked body. He wasn't that much older than those three. About ten years or so. He just was so worn at those wars that he looked older than he was.

He fled trough to the Carbine's office and rushed inside without knocking.

"Carbine we need to talk."

"What the hell is with you freedom fighters?! You're just marching inside like you own this place!" Garbine snapped to him.

"Sorry doll face. I don't have time for nonsense. I'm going to earth." Stoker said and left the room leaving Carbine to watch him go.

"Asshole." She muttered and returned to her paperwork.

"By the way Throttle is going to call ya soon." Stoker peaked from the door making her jump and left again.

* * *

Throttle sighed in front of Charlie's computer and took a deeb breath and clicked the comlink open.

"Throttle to Carbine. We need to talk."

"Commander you know better than call me at this time. This is gonna be important." Carbine said tightly.

"This is. And I think you know what I'm going to say." Throttle said without backing out.

"Oh cheezz... Are you seriously disturbing me just because you want to have a little chat about our relationship?!" Jadedly she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry if you are thinking that way but I'm still going to say it. We need to break up. You don't love me and I don't love you. Heck, I don't even know do I even like you! We won't even see each other anymore. You're always at work and so am I. You're just not that kind of woman I want to live my life with."

"Hahahaa! Have you finished? You know how this goes. You break up with me and soon you will come back to me your tail beneath your legs begging me to take you back. You always have and you always will." Carbine laughed cruelly to him.

"Not this time Carbine. You should get that into your head." Throttle said angrily and closed the connection.

He breathed heavily and stood up. Then he calmed down. _It is over. It is finally over._ He felt so relieved.

* * *

Stoker quickly gathered all supplies that he thought he would need and fled to his ship.

"Hey Stokes! Where are ya goin' coach?" He heard Rimmfire yelling after him.

"Going to earth. No time to explain further. Come along if ya must!" He said. "Well how it's gonna be kid? I need to be going already."

"I'm in coach. Lead the way!" Rimmfire said with huge grinn on his face.

"Then sit down and buckle up. This is going to be bumby ride!"

* * *

Modo and Vinnie were sitting on the couch drinking some root beer and eating hotdogs when Throttle came to the living room.

"Everything okay bro?" Modo asked worryingly. "You've been acting pretty odd lately."

"Yeah. I am now. I just broke up with Carbine." Throttle said confusedly.

"Knew it. Is there something else you want to tell us?" Vinnie smirked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Throttle watched to his bros oddly.

"Oh come on. I know you love Charlie. I have known for long time." Vinnie laughed.

"Wait what?! How did y..? Even I didn't know that until lately!" Throttle said blushing aggressively.

"Easily. I do know a lot of about loving. My parents loved each other to the day they died. And the way you act around her totally is love." Vinnie chuckled.

"I really didn't think that you had something like that in you bro." Throttle was amazed.

"Yeah. So I have told."

* * *

They sat there a while until they decided to go to take some rest before Stoker would arrive.

"One of us should go next to Charlie if she wakes up." Throttle said.

"Yeah. You go. I'll take the next shift." Modo said knowingly. Hell. He didn't blame him if he wanted to be there for the woman he loved.

Vinnie and Modo watched their leader go.

* * *

Throttle sat next to her holding her hand. He watched her while she was sleeping.

 _Oh please get better soon. Seeing you like this kills me..._

His head started to drop when exhaustion started to get a grip on him. He tried to fight against it but eventually he drifted to sleep. His head resting on top of Charlie's lap holding her hand.

* * *

 **Review...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

 **This is my first fanfic ever and I haven't wrote anything this long, well, never.**  
 **English is not my own language and, shame on me, I was a lazy student at english's lessons. I liked it though. I just hated my teacher.**  
 **Anyways. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **And now. I don't either own biker mices... *Snif***

* * *

Vinnie woke up at first at next morning. He yawned and stood up and stretched his body while he went to kitchen to make some coffee.

While he waited the just stood there and watched through the window. It looked like it was gonna be a rainy day.

He heard rumble noices from the coffee machine and noticed that the coffee was almost ready. He took three mugs from cupboard and poured some coffee in them.

"I really hope that one of those are for me." Modo yawned when he entered in the room.

"Yeah. Thought I would wake ya all up. I think Stokes should be here soon." Vinnie chuckled.

Modo looked at his bro weirdly. " Ya know. There's something strange about ya. You'd been almost grownup like since Charlie was captured. Are ya all right bro?"

"Peachy. It's just... I guess that I... Well Throttle has been pretty worried about Charlie and I thought that I should keep things running so he won't need to worry anything else..." He mumbled.

Modo stared at him.

"What? Didn't expect that coming hmm?" Vinnie said with a small smile.

"Actually. No. I just wondered why ya keep that side of ya hidden. It is okay to care ya know." Modo said an gave him a tap on his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah..." Vinnie blushed and took one mug and headed to the upstairs.

* * *

Throttle woke up when Charlie's bedroom door opened.

"Morning bro. Got some coffee for ya. How is she?" Vinnie said and handed a mug to him. " Where's all her bruises? Her jaw is also healed. Well aren't ya good at doctoring." He joked.

"What? That's weird. Maybe she's fast healer." Throttle said while he looked at her. There was no sign on her that would tell what had happened. What did they do to you?

"I guess that is good thing. I hope that they didn't have time to go anything worse to her." Vinnie said and shaked his head. "Hey bro. I think you should come down soon. Stokes should be here soon."

"Just a sec. I'll see ya downstairs. Throttle sighed and watched when his bro left the room.

* * *

"Hey kid! Sit down before you hurt yourself." Stoker sighed to Rimfire who was jumping all overthe place.

"Ah man... I hate these ships. These are so small and tiny and so... Poky... Are we there yet?" He whined.

"Sorry kid. If you didn't want to come then you shouldn't have come for the first place." Stoker cursed.

"No it's not that. I guess I'm little claustrophobic. I'll be alright.

"Oh. Well. I think that someone just herd you 'couse were here." Stoker lauhted. "Now shut up so I can focus to landing. I hate these postmarks what people call back yards."

* * *

The guys were sitting on the couch when they heard a huge crash from back yard.

"Oh mama! Charlie is gonna kill him when she sees this after she wakes up." Modo sighed when they saw where Stoker had decided to land.

"Can't wait to see that!" Vinnie grinned widely and started to laugh uncontrollably. In no time the other two joined to his laughter.

"Hey rookies, what's so funny?" Stoker yelled from the ship's ramp.

"Your face when Charlie sees what you did to her shed." Vinnie laughted to him. " She's gonna kill ya!"

Stoker turned to see the mentioned shed which was under his ship in many pieces. "Oops..."

" Uncle-Modo!" Rimfire yelled and run to his uncles arms.

"Rimfire! What the hell are ya doing here?" Modo said happily and took him in a massive bear hug. "It's nice to see ya!"

" I took that kid with me when I saw him lurking near of my ship. Thought that he could come in handy."

"I'm happy you did. We might need few extra hand." Throttle chuckled. "Especially if you're gonna fix Charlie's shed before she wokes up!"

"Have she been awake at all yet?" Stoker asked suddenly with a serious tone.

"No. She just look's like sleeping."

Then I guess I have to hurry to see my patient." Stoker said and fetched one of his cases and went to inside

* * *

Stoker sat next to Charlie and looked at her. "Hi pretty lady. How is my favorite wrench jockey feeling?"

He watched for a slightest sign that she heard him and then he saw how her lips twiched.

"I guess you did." Stoker took her hand on his. "Try to squeeze my hand doll face."

He waited a little until he felt a almost unnoticeable squeeze. "Good. I'll take few tests so I see what they put in you. But first I need to know can you feel your body."

He touched her toes and tickled a little and again a small twich on corner of her mouth. "I take that as a yes." He chucked.

"Okay. Now you feel a little sting 'couse I need to take a little blood from you." He gathered four tubes of blood from her.

"I go now to examine these, but I send someone to come here with you. I'll come back when the tests are ready."

* * *

Stoker was looking through the microscope when he saw something weard.

"Whoa!" Stoker yelpted. "Well that is interesting."

"What did you find?" Came voice from right behind him.

"Oh shit! Don't sneak behind me like that!" Stoker snapped. "And you'll know later."

Vinnie watched when Stoker took a syringe and some kind of little bottle. "And now lets go to visit Charlie."

* * *

Modo and Rimfire were playing poker when they saw Stoker and Vinnie rushing to upstairs. They watched each other and decided to follow them.

"Hey what's up?" Rimfire asked when they came to Charlie's bedroom. Throttle was sitting next to Charlie.

"Shush!" Came from Stoker when he went to the other side of her bed.

"Charlie darling. I'm gonna give you a shot of adrenaline. It will, hopefully, displace the effect of that toxic what they injected in you." Stoker said gently while he filled the syringe.

Throttle watched when Stoker injected the adrenaline in Charlie's arm. "How long does it take before it affects her?"

"Can't know. That stuff what they but in her was one of a kind." Stoker said. "I guess it would have burn out eventually but I hope that little shot of adrenaline will help it burn faster."

"When she will be able to eat she'll need to eat something. So I'm going to make some soup to her." Stoker said and left. " By the way. She'll need to rest now so beat it."

* * *

They all went to the kitchen and while Stoker started to make some vegie soup the three others sat around the table.

"Do ya need any help Stokes?" Modo asked.

"Nah. It won't take long to make this so sit down and have a rootbear." He answered while he was rummaging Charlie's fridge. " Lucky me she has everything I need."

"Hey Stokes. Since when you have been able to cook?" Vinnie asked concernedly.

"Since always. My mama taught me when I was little." Stoker chuckled. "Besides if I wanted to eat something else than junk food I needed to do it myself."

"What's wrong with junk food?" Vinnie was amazed and got a slap behind his head from Modo.

And while everybody was laughing, certain tan furred mouse sneaked out of the room. Though only Stoker noticed it.

* * *

She heard someone come in to her room. When he came next to her she already knew who he was.

She could recognize him by his sent. Actually she could say that from all of them.

He sat next to her on her bed. He took her hand in his.

"I... I miss you. It's so hard to look at you when you lay there. But still I can't stay away." He sighed.

"And I'm... I'm afraid. I know that I perhaps wouldn't tell this to you if would be able to talk to me back." He said bashfully. "I..."

 _Yes? What are you afraid of sweetie?_

"I... I know what they are capable of. They have done so much bad to my planet and its citizens. And now all I can think of all of that if-stuff."

 _What if?_

"Yeah. Maybe if we had got there sooner you wouldn't have to go through all that. If I would have taken you with me to the fight in the first place you would have been safe. What if they did to you something that will kill you before we can heal you. I can't lose you. I... I love you. Way too much for my own good...

 _And I love you._

Then he felt her to squeeze his hand. Hard. He stiffened and he realized that she had answered to him all the time.

* * *

 **Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!**

 **This is my first fanfic ever and I haven't wrote anything this long, well, never.**

 **English is not my own language and, shame on me, I was a lazy student at english's lessons. I liked it though. I just hated my teacher.**

 **Anyways. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **And now. I don't either own biker mices... *Snif***

* * *

"So. Whats up with Throttle? I haven't seen him that spooked since he burned Modo's mama's kitchen." Stoker asked after everybody had stopped laughing.

"Well. It has been very long couple days for him." Modo sighed.

"Yeah. I guess that he blames himself for that what happend to her." Vinnie said shaking his head.

"Really? Well actually I'm not surprised." Stoker sneered. " Now tell me how did you find her after all?"

"Honestly? I don't know. Somehow Throttle started to get messages or something from her trough his mind." Modo told them.

"Wait! What?! I didn't know that they were THAT close!" Rimfire yelped. "Besides I thought that was a myth!"

The three older mices were staring at him like if he had grown horns on his head.

"What? Seriously guys! Don't you ever read?" Rimfire was astonished.

"What? Do YOU know something what we don't? We haven't heard nothing like that before!" Vinnie was confused.

"There's some old scripture's from hundred years behind back at mars that tells how there was few mind walkers that could bond like that with their mates. It was rare even at that time." Rimfire explained them matter of factly.

"But their not even together!" Stoker yelled. "Or are they?"

"No their not. Throttle loves her though." Vinnie said. "Besides Throttle was as surprised as we were when it happened first time. He can't control it."

"Does she love him? Maybe their connection is that strong that they don't need to?" Stoker casted a thought.

"Don't know." Vinnie said. "This is so weird that I'm going to get a headache."

* * *

"Whoa!" Throttle startled. "How did you do that?"

 _Your guess is as good as mine. This scares the hell out of me! But though it's nice to get my voice to be heard..._

"I guess so." Throttle chuckled. He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek and saw that she had opened her eyes. "Hey. I've been missing those pretty eyes of yours."

She started to smile faintly. Suddenly her smile died.

 _Oh Throttle! Aahh!_

She started to tremble uncontrollably. Her eyes turned to white and there came blood from her nose.

"Charlie! Nononono!" Throttle shouted. "What's happening? Talk to me babe!"

He tried to hold her but that was no use.

"Stoker! Stoker!" He started to panic. He pressed his two fingers against her neck to feel her pulse. It was way too fast.

He heard when the others rushed stumping to upstairs.

"What the hell happened?!" Stoker rushed next to her and looked at her. "Modo! Take him out of here! Vinnie! Come keep her still! And Rimfire! Go get my emergency box from the ship! And make it fast! We are loosing her!"

Everybody exploded to action. Throttle started to protest but Modo managed to force him out of room.

"No! You can't keep me away from her! I have to be there! She needs me!" Throttle cried out loud before his feet buckled underneath him and Modo got him in his arms.

"She said she loves me... I... I can't loose her now. I just got her..." He wept hardly against Modo's chest.

* * *

Vinnie watched in horror when Stoker took one huge syringe out of that box that Rimfire had brought.

"Stoker what is happening?!" Rimfire asked full of concern.

"She's dying! That's what is happening! Now shut up and help me!" He yelled and tossed him the syringe. "Now fill this with that blue liquid and push it straight to her heart! After that move quickly aside!"

Rimfire filled the syringe and pressed it against of her heart.

"Quickly kid! Press it trough her chest and push the plunger down!

Rimfire closed his eyes and pressed it trough and pushed the plunger and pulled the syringe out. Charlie's body went limp.

"Good. Now move both of you!"

Rimfire and Vinnie watched when Stoker started to massage her stopped heart.

* * *

Throttle was anxious to go back to her. He was sitting on the floor with Modo right behind the bedroom's door. He had raised his knees up and he had his head in his hands

They were listening the sounds that came trough the door and Throttles head snapped up when he heard something he didn't want to hear.

"She's gone..." Stoker said with trembling voice.

"No... No!" Throttle yelled and fled trough the door.

"Nonononono! I am not going to let you go!" He cried and pushed everybody out of his way and started to desperately bring her back to life.

"Throttle..." Vinnie started to say tears in his eyes.

"No! Shut up!"

Modo was watching the scene in front of him holding his crying nephew, silent tears coming from his own eye.

"Charlie please! Come back!" Throttle took her in his arms and pressed her head against his chest.

"Don't leave me honey. I love you..." He whispered and kissed her with all of his love and passion.

Suddenly they heard violent gasp when Charlie revived.

"Oh Throttle... I knew you wouldn't give up on me." She whispered and caressed his wet cheek.

"Don't you dare to do that to me again." He cried and hugged her pressing his face against her neck.

* * *

"Hey Charlie! Are ya hungry?" Throttle said at next morning.

Everybody else had left downstairs to get some rest after Throttle and Charlie had fallen to sleep.

"I'm starving. I could eat something light." Charlie said. "But first things first. Give me a kiss."

Throttle kissed her lips once. And then again. And again. Until the last thing in their minds was food.

* * *

 **Reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Stoker was awake. Actually he had been awake all night. He had just sat there. At the back yard, under Charlie's cherry tree. He just couldn't get yesterdays events out of his head. They almost lost Charlie, who was like a daughter to him. He was so worried about what was going on inside her. He knew what it was, but for now, it wasn't relevant. Now they had to focus about that mind walker mate thingy.

He sneered and stood up when the sun rised and started to get inside.

He went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. He filled the coffee machine and put it on while he made tea for Charlie. Maybe she would like a smoothie. It would be light enough and she would get juice's from it. He took some berrys from the freezer and put them in the blender among with some fruits.

"Morning. I didn't think that anyone would be awake at this time." Throttle said when he saw Stoker.

"Morning. I haven't even slept. How is she?" Stoker asked.

"She's fine I guess. Just hungry. I thought to make her something." He sighed. " I swear that I got about ten years more because of yesterday."

"Tell me about it." Stoker mumbled. " Breakfast is ready. I made smoothie to her. It should be enough for couple hours or so. Just watch that she wont drink it too fast. There is some tea for her too. She needs lots of liquids."

"Stoker. Thanks. I know that you think that you did betray us by stopping reviving her." Throttle wispered.

"It's okay... I know. Besides I think that all my work for her would been in vain if you wouldn't have been there. I think that you was the one who brought her back. It was the mind thing. I was just helping."

"How so?" Throttle was confused.

"Rimfire told us something what you both need to hear. We'll talk about it later. Go to your lady and give her that food. She needs it."

* * *

Rimfire heard them talking. He sighed and turned around in his bunk. He had slept badly. He had chased shadows all night in his dreams.

He watched his uncle and Vinnie when they slept. Vinnies snoring was horrible. And he drooled. Gross.

He thought to get up but decided to sleep little more. After all. It was very unusual to sleep this late.

After Throttle left Stoker sat down to a rocking chair and slipped back to his thoughts.

He must have fallen to a sleep 'couse it was about nine o'clock when he jerked awake to a very bright feminine voice which came from the back door.

"Charlie! Where are ya girl? Guess who's here!"

He stiffened when he heard someone opening the door. Then he was looking straight to a very small woman's eyes. Her curvy figure was about five feet long and her thick golden hair was lifted on to a pony tail and reached to her waist. But her eyes. Oh Goddess what eyes! Her eyes were dark blue and there were yellow dots in them. Like a star sky.

"Well I'll be damned! I thought that she was joking but... Oh damn!" She said with wide eyes.

Stoker just stared her and his jaw nearly touched the floor.

"Well? Did cat got your tongue hon?" She asked her eyes dancing.

"Umm. Hi." Stoker managed to mumble. " She told you about us?"

"Sure. A long time ago. But I didn't believe her but there you are." She said laughing. " The name is Lex. I know Charlie from her racing times. I was her right hand with about everything." And who are you handsome?"

"Was Charlie racing? They call me Stoker but you can call me anything you want." He said and winked to her.

"Well Stoker. Where I can find Charlie? I haven't seen her for ages!" She said and leaned to his arm.

"Sorry beautiful. Charlie's still upstairs. She had... Umm.. Pretty rough few days."

"Oh no! Is she okay?" Lex worried.

"She will be. She's a tough girl."

* * *

Charlie woke up the second time that morning. She felt so energized.

After Throttle had brought her breakfast he had just watched her eating.

Without wakening Throttle she escaped from the bed and kissed his snout she left from her room. When she was half way to bathroom she heard two voices coming from the kitchen. I know that sound. She fled to the kitchen door and opened it.

"Alexandra Maria Sheldon! Where the hell have you been?!" She shouted excitedly making the others jump. "It's couple years from your last visit!"

"Hey Darlin'! I've missed you so much!" Lex said and rushed to Charlie's open arms and gave her tight hug. "I just moved here. I decided to quit my job and start fresh."

"Well that's a relief. I hated your job." Charlie chuckled.

"But what about you? Stoker told me that you've been sick for a while." She said making Charlie to stiff a little. " Are you okay? Do you need help in the garage? I'm still pretty good wrench jockey you know. You just need to ask!"

"Yeah. I'm now. I'll tell you all later." She sighed and hugged her friend again. " I could need a help here though."

"Well then, I'm your girl!" She chuckled." When do I start? I'm ready to start right now! I'm done settling in my new apartment. You know me. I keep my belongings light!"

"Whoa whoa! Relax girl!" Charlie laughed. " First we're gonna eat and I want you to meet my boys."

"Uuu! Are there more of them?" She licked her lips while she watched Stoker. " Can't wait!"

"Yeah. Four more. And one of them is mine." Charlie laughed." Oh I missed you so much! I'm glad you came!"

* * *

They were sitting in the kitchen when the others finally woke up and marched to the kitchen. Well almost in. Vinnie was the first stepping in but when he saw Lex he stopped and his jaw dropped to the floor. And that's why the rest of them crashed straight to him making them all fall.

"Wow Vinnie. I knew you're good but now you over did it." Charlie laughed with Stoker and Lex.

"Yeah rookie. I say you three words. What. An. Entrance!" Stoker laughed uncontrollably."Do you have always that kind of effect to men deary?"

"Yeah. But hey. It's not my fault that I'm so hot." Lex said and winked him.

"Okay guys. Get up! You're embarrassing me!" Charlie howled in laughter. " This is Lex. She's gonna help me with my job here."

"No. She's gonna do your job because you're still incapable to work." Stoker corrected.

"Oh yeah? Since when?" Charlie glared at him.

"Since you almost died yesterday." Stoker said matter of factly.

"WHAT?!" Lex shouted. "CHARLIE WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"Because I wanted to wait to our girls night out." She saw how Stoker leered at her. "Well... In."

"Oh you bet I'll make sure that you tell me everything!"

"Umm..Charlie-ma'am? Are ya okay now?" Rimfire asked worriedly.

"Oh sweetie. I'm fine." She said and gave him a kiss to his cheek. " Besides. I feel like nothing happened."

"Maybe so, but I'm still gonna make sure that you'll rest." Throttle said and kissed her neck and hugged her from behind.

"I guess that he is the one who's yours? Damn! He's hot!" Lex chuckled and made Throttle blush.

"Oh stop teasing everybody!" Charlie laughed. "And yes. This is Throttle. The big teddy bear over there is Modo and Vinnie is that who was fallen to your feet's. And Rimfire is that edibly good looking sweetie next to Modo. Modo is Rimmy's uncle."

"Kjehkjeh... Rimmy..." Vinnie howled.

"Knock it off!" Charlie said and slapped him to his head.

"Good. Now when the introduces has made, I would finally have a little chat with you Charlie. And Throttle too." Stoker said. "Rimfire I need you too."

"What's up coach?" Throttle asked.

"We're gonna talk about that mind thing of yours."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi!**

 **This is my first fanfic ever and I haven't wrote anything this long, well, never.**

 **English is not my own language and, shame on me, I was a lazy student at english's lessons. I liked it though. I just hated my teacher.**

 **Anyways. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **And now. I don't either own biker mices... *Snif***

 **Wow! My first reviewers! I'm so flattered!  
**

 **And yeah. I know that this last chapter is short... Sorry!**

* * *

Stoker, Rimfire, Throttle and Charlie were sitting on a grass at the back yard. Charlie was sitting between Throttle's legs and leaned her back to his chest. Throttle had wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay. Have you ever heard about bonding by mind walkers?" Stoker said. "I wasn't until Rimfire told us about it when he heard what happened to you Throttle."

"After that I went to get some info about them. Luckily there was little more of that in my ships database. It was not much but that was enough."

"Okay. You lost me. What does it have to do with me?" Throttle was confused.

"That what you did with Charlie was bonding. Your love to Charlie made you to bond with her. And her love to you. It didn't matter that neither of you about it. Only that it was real did." Stoker explained.

"No one knows why that happens and it haven't happened for centuries. So naturally it was forgotten and it became a myth." Rimfire supplemented.

"I don't understand. What is the fuss about?" Charlie asked.

"Throttle didn't tell you?" Stoker glared at him badly.

"I didn't know that it was important! I just thought that it was something in my own mind. I thought that i was so worried that my mind made it up." Throttle defended himself.

"When you were captured, the way how the guys found you, was that Throttle got a messages from you." Rimfire said.

"What messages?! I couldn't even speak!"

"Somehow you managed to send couple of them to Throttle through your mind." Rimfire explained. " There was some references in those scripts where I found this info in first place, that the bond was usually connected in critical need. For example when there was a risk of death. I don't know what happened to you, but if I can guess, based on the state where you was, I'd say that you was in serious danger."

"And know you're saying that we are some kind of mentalists?" Charlie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Actually no. Because you're not an martian I'd say that you can only send thoughts to Throttle but not receive. Though some terrans are sensitive for it so I can't be sure." Stoker said.

"Okay. Now you're saying that he has full access to my thoughts but I don't have in his? Well that sucks." Charlie whined.

"Not an full access but until you can't control it then you can't know what and where it is going to happen."

Rimfire chuckled.

"Oh great. That ain't fun." Throttle sighed. " I guess we're going to have to practice then."

* * *

"Umm... Throttle?"

"Mmm..?" Throttle lifted his head from the ground and looked at Charlie.

"What did I tell you? When I send you those thoughts I mean."

"Not much. You asked for help. And I felt the pain." He sighed and shivered for the memory. "That first time was worse than the second. What happened then?"

"I think I'm not ready to talk about it yet." Charlie looked away from him to hide her pain and horror in her eyes.

"Hey... Charlie." Throttle gently took her face in his hands and looked to her eyes. "You know that you can talk to me, right?"

"Yeah. But... It just was so horrible that I can't even think about it yet. Just give me a little time."

"Sure babe. Take as much time as you need." Throttle took her in his arms an kissed her to her forehead. " I love you Charlene. And there's nothing that could change that."

"I know. And I love you."

"Somehow we will get this figured out." Throttle said. "I promise you."

* * *

 **There will be a seguel coming to this story!**


End file.
